


Little Drops of Rain

by warmommy



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: Original Tumblr Prompt: By a campfire + lust with the one and only Bear Jew if possible. If not, Aldo. If not Aldo, then Wicki.Sensory experience of kissing The Bear Jew.





	Little Drops of Rain

It was quiet, it had to be quiet. Soft rains pattered down on the canvas tents and the fire was beginning to hiss, fade, and die.

Droplets of rain fell cold on your hair, your forehead, ran down your face, mixed with dirt, soot, old blood. It made your hair stick to your freckled cheeks. His skin radiated warmth slowly, but his lips…well, in comparison, they were scorching.

The tip of his nose nuzzled against your cheek as he deepened the kiss. The wind blew and you held each other closer against the chill. When it ended, finally, Donny’s eyelashes were wet with rain water, and the places where you’d kept him dry were rapidly dotted by the drizzle. 

“Come on,” you whispered, voice mostly lost as shower passed into a light storm. You took his hand, so much bigger than your own, fingers large and wide, palms badly chapped and callused. Your heart pulsed and surged wildly, strangling your chest. You swallowed, watching him watch you, and gave his hand a light squeeze. “Let’s go, Donny. Come with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!


End file.
